Platinum catalyst is widely used as fuel cell anode catalyst (Patent Literature 1). Platinum catalyst has excellent hydrogen oxidizing ability. However, since platinum, which is a raw material therefor, is expensive and rare, there is a demand for less expensive hydrogen oxidation catalyst, as fuel cell anode catalyst.
Meanwhile, an example if described in Non-Patent Literature 1, in which a thiolate-bridged ruthenium dinuclear complex is used for propargyl alcohol reduction.